creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Liam
Hi. Did you vote for Edash's logo? --Sgeo 10:49, 1 Jan 2005 (PST) Id've thought that was fairly obvious ;-) Yes, yes I did. Could I convince you to tone down the "x is fantastic" stuff a bit? Maybe make it sound more like you'd find in an book or encyclopaedia rather than in advertising blurb? Ideally it'd be written with a neutral point of view, although I appreciate it's good to have enthusiasm sometimes. If you want to show how cool someone or something is, it's best to let users come to their own conclusion by looking for themselves at the objects/worlds/whatever linked from that page rather than trying to shove an opinion down their throats. :-) --GreenReaper 17:21, 5 Jan 2005 (PST) I like shoving things down peoples throats though! ;-) Its just the way I write, I tend to say everything is fantastic. I'll try to tone it down slightly for you :-) #Liam 18:00, 5 Jan 2005 (PST) Whee, thankies! I just find a long list of cool projects a person has done way more awe-inspiring than "hey, this guy is great" by some random writer. ;-) -- GreenReaper 18:12, 5 Jan 2005 (PST) Random writer?! I'm shocked at you GR. Shocked. ;-) #Liam 18:15, 5 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Well, I'' know you, but why would anyone else? *g* And articles are really meant to come from nobody in particular, which is why they should probably emphasise no particular opinion. They can of course say that "lots of people think X" if that is true (preferably backed up by a poll or something), or give the opinion of a quoted person (though if there is another opinion, it might be best to get a similar quote from someone who holds it). Consider Rascii - I thought the first version of that article was very personally biased, so I edited it. It still ends up being very positive, but not (I think) in a way that sounds overly personal or patronising. --GreenReaper 18:44, 5 Jan 2005 (PST) ::(also, it's "Creatures Labs", not Creature Labs ;-) --GreenReaper 20:07, 5 Jan 2005 (PST) :::I disagree, all the logos/text on the game boxes here say "Creature Labs", as Alex Watson just pointed out while he was reading this page over my shoulder. Random madness or plain insanity? --Fuzzie 12:17, 17 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::::lol, yes, this is an old conversation - I checked that day and it was actually Creature Labs, and I had to change it in all the pages (but forgot here, obviously :-). -- 14:52, 17 Feb 2005 (GMT) ---- Work on the Creatures Community article seems to have stalled, and it's got too many pages pointing to it to leave it in its current state, so I've removed the inuse template (that's for hours, not weeks! ) and made a few edits to get it into some form of coherency. I moved your intro to the talk page, as wiki articles are meant to stand on their own as part of the wiki rather than be introduced separately (and shouldn't have specific authors ;-). GreenReaper 16:09, 4 Feb 2005 (PST) Eei, thanks GR, I was going to do that today anyway I'm setting up a website for it .. At some point It's too much history to be in a simple article. :...that's the whole point of a wiki. You can put lots of stuff in it. --Nornagon 12:37, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::Indeed, this wiki could be viewed as one big repository of history. Which is of course part of the point of it. --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 14:06, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) :::*Coughs* Point. Point and game, I'd say ;-)You're right ;-) Liam ---- Happy Birthday! :-) -- 03:03, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) Happy Birthday Liam! :D Have a great day! - Malkin, approx. lunchish. ;) :::Thankies ^^ -Liam Alert Alert, bug report! Well, I wasn't sure who to direct this too.. you seemed the right choice GR. I was just browsing around and went to the Marcus Kurzbach article and got the following message. ::'Database error''' ::A database query syntax error has occurred. This may indicate a bug in the software. The last attempted database query was: ::::INSERT INTO `objectcache` (keyname,value,exptime) VALUES('creatures:messages:Mainpage','+�2�RR��\0','2005-06-14 12:09:05') ::from within function "MediaWikiBagOStuff:_doquery". MySQL returned error "1062: Duplicate entry 'creatures:messages:Mainpage' for key 1 (brussels.wikia.com)". So, um, yeah, just thought I'd show you in case it was something worthy of reporting to some higher authority. Liam :Yeah, that happens sometimes. Just refresh the page and it should go away (and if you were making an edit, it should go through). -- 12:11, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) Fire Um. righty. basically, the fire project consists of several agents and a metaroom(biochemist and i may release another metaroom to go with it) for DS(and possibly DS/C3 docked, havent tested it yet). All the extras(extras being everything other than the actual fire) either require fire to be injected or are pointless without it. *The Fire - This spreads, destroying all living things in it's path *The extinguisher - For when there is way too much fire, it emits a cloud of C02 which puts out all fire in it's path *The Sprinkler - Currently, you only get one of these, in the upper-right norn meso, when it detects fire nearby, it sprays out clouds of C02 which are identical to the extinguisher's clouds *The furnace(metaroom) - Burns most agents within the furnace chamber. If the pressure gets too great, fire will burst out from the safety valve. this fire acts just like normal fire except it will not spread. I think that's about it. if you want any further information, please don't hesitate to email me(ooo.cookies@googlemail.com) :Thanks! I'll edit our list... :) I'll contact you ASAP with some more questions and stuff- if you need any graphical help just send an email my way and I'll get to it ASAP. - Liam Sorry... Doesn't look like I'll have the C3 Kais ready in time for the CCSF after all. :( I procrastinated too long, I admit it, but that wouldn't be a problem if my lack of gengineering knowledge hadn't screwed me over. Translating the genes over to C3 turned out not to be so straightforward as I thought. (And no one's answering my question at the Gameware board! XD) I'm still working on them, but they won't be part of the CCSF '06... sorry. :( - DClick (who forgot to sign this at first XD) ::Quite alright - I still can't wait for them! :-) Liam Ops That's terribly misleading though, because giving mode +o is only to overcome technical limitations in the software. We have no 'ops' like traditional CC chatrooms. Any additional power some of us have is, again, only to deal with technical problems. Not managerial/personal ones. Just thought I'd clarify that. :) ElasticMuffin 11:43, 12 September 2006 (UTC) :I actually just copied from Don's profile. *cough* :) *Edits* Liam 08:50, 25 March 2007 (UTC)